Moi seule! Non plus maintenant
by StarFlowerBlue
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Yoh et ces amis, qui voient arriver une nouvelle recrue dans leur groupe. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Désoler pour le résumer j'ai jamais été très doué.  Présence d'un OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei. Seule Kate et ces esprits, m'appartiennent.

Note : Ma 1er fiction, en espérant que ça vous plait.

* * *

><p>Chap 1<p>

Quelque part en Amérique, Yoh, Ren, Ryu et Horohoro marchaient dans une épaisse forêt en quête du Village des Paches. Cela fesait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils marchaient sans voir la fin du bois, et durant leur pause Horohoro et Ren entamer une énième dispute, soutenu par Ryu qui commençait en avoir marre que Ren les traites « d'incapables ». Tout ça car ils avaient oublier d'acheter une carte et que ça fesait 4 jours que le groupe tourner en rond, dans le bois. Yoh en profita pour se reposer adossé à un arbre, la dispute se termina par un Ren en rogne, et d'un Horo qui bouillait de colère comme une cocotte minute.

"C'est pas si grave, et puis-je suis sur qu'on sortira rapidement." déclara Yoh.

"Répète un peu !" s'exclama Horohoro.

"T'es sourd ou quoi ?" s'énerva Ren.

Yoh s'interposa pour calmer la dispute.

"Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Allez, on repart."

"Grbblll!"

Yoh ouvrit la marche suivit de près par Ryu, Horohoro se tenait loin de Ren, et c'est ainsi que le groupe reprirent la route. Et après quelque minute de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement au abord d'une falaise bordé d'un rivière, claire et paisible... Plus très longtemps, Horo en profita pour sauter dans l'eau sous le regard désespéré de Ren.

"Bon, c'est déjà un bon début, on a qu'a suivre la rivière pour sortir."

"Vous êtes génial Boss!" s'exclama Ryu.

"C'est mieux que rien." ajouta Ren.

"Vous vous venez, elle est trop bonne!"proposa Horo qui était déjà entrain de se baigner.

"Banzai!"

Ryu sauta à l'eau, Yoh lui préféra se mettre au bord, les pieds dans l'eau, Horo provoquer Ren pour qu'il vienne à l'eau, mais celui-ci préfera rester au sec.

"Avoue! En faite tu sais pas nager?" taquina Horo.

"Je sais nager, mais j'ai pas envie de me mouiller!"répliqua Ren.

"Ah ouai?"

Horo décida d'arroser Ren, juste pour l'énerver, mais il n'eût pas le temps de passer à l'action, qu'on le devança. Un grand 'Plouf' resonna dans la forêt, l'impact avait été tellement violent, qu'une vague d'eau s'abatit sur tout le groupe, Ren les cheveux trempées commençait à bouillir, Yoh s'était retrouver étendu par terre, et dans la rivière on voyait seule un pied, qui devait appartenir à Horo, et les cheveux de Ryu qui dépasser des flots.

"Lequel des deux crétins à fait ça"s'écria Ren.

"Qui tu traites de crétin! C'est pas moi, on m'a devançait!"s'injustifia Horo.

"Ouah qu'elle vague!"s'exclama Ryu, qui venait de sortir la tête des flots.

"C'est pas toi non plus?"s'étonna Yoh.

"De quoi?"

"Qui a fait le bombe!"ajouta Ren qui se retenait de faire un massacre.

"Non, je pensais que c'était Horo."

"Mais alors c'est qui?" Yoh s'interrogea.

"Yoh-dono, regardez l'eau!"

Tout le monde regarda l'endroit que montrer Amidamaru, l'eau ondulait encore et une forme noire commençait à remonter doucement à la surface.

"Ahah! C'etait pas nous,tu vois, Ren a eu tord!" s'exclama Horo.

"Mais c'est qui?" demanda Ryu.

Le corps ne bougait pas à la surface, et les bulles d'air avait disparu de l'eau.

"C'est moi, où il est en train de se noyer." questionna Yoh.

Tout le monde s'en aperçut, Horo et Ryu attrapèrent l'inconnu et le sortent de l'eau, Yoh les aida à remonter l'inconnu, qui allongèrent au sol. Cette personne portait un long pantalon en jeans, accompagner de chaussure de sport noir, et d'un sweat trop grand à capuche qui lui cachait en parti le visage.

"On a plus qu'a attendre son réveil."

"Yoh, on a pas le temps pour ça!"déclara Ren.

"Et qui sait, peu être connait-il le chemin pour sortir."

Ren souffla, il comprit qu'il était inutile de discuter la dessus.

"Mais d'où il est tombé?" demanda Horo.

"Pauvre gamin, c'était une sacré chute quand même." ajouta Ryu, en repensant à la vague que ça avait crée.

"On lui demandera quand il sera réveiller."répondit Yoh.

"Puisque qu'on reste ici, au temps bien s'installer. Horohoro tu vas chercher de quoi manger, et toi Ryu du bois pour faire le feu."

"T'as pas d'ordre à me donner!"répliqua Horo.

Horo et Ryu partir donc remplir leur tâche en râlant, Yoh c'était assis à côté de l'inconnu qui était toujours inconcient, doucement sa poitrine se soulevait montrant qu'il était en vie, Ren surveillait que le reste du groupe revienne sans ce perdre. Et au bout de quelque minute le campement était terminer, la nuit pointer le bout de son nez, le feu crépiter joyeusement, pendant que des baies griller juste au desus des flammes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei. Seule Kate et ces esprits, m'appartiennent.

Note : Désoler c'est la premier fois que j'écris, sur ce site, donc je me mélange un peu les pinceaux, vraiment désolé. Sur ce, donne lecture.

Autre : Ce qui est en italique sont les pensés.

* * *

><p>Chap 2<p>

… _Le pont... il c'est briser...vais-je mourir...ici?...Non, je dois rester en vie..._

Les étoiles brillaient, la lune était déjà haut dans le ciel, le feu crépitait encore, et le groupe était installer autour. L'inconnu ouvrit finalement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Yoh.

"Ah t'es réveiller, t'as faim?"

L'inconnu ne repondit pas, et essaya de se redresser, sans succés, son corps lui fesait trop souffrir. Horo s'approcha une pomme à la main, et lui donna, hésitant d'abord il céda et magea la pomme.

"Boss, il est enfin, réveiller?"demanda Ryu.

"Ouep."répondit Yoh.

"Comment ça « il »?"

L'inconnu plongea ces yeux cristalin sur Ryu, si le regard pouvait tuer : Ryu ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Il retenta de se relever, mais rien à faire, ces jambes refuser d'obéir.

"Avec ta chute dans la rivière, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses bouger."déclara Horo.

"Une chute... Ah oui, le pont c'est briser quand j'étais dessus." répondit l'inconnu.

"Un pont? Et bien, t'as fait une sacrer chute dit donc!"s'exclama Ryu.

"Tu fessait quoi là haut?"

Quel ton froid, l'inconnu leva les yeux vers Ren qui venait de faire son apparition, et grimaça.

"C'est pas tes affaires."

L'inconnu regardait Ren avec un air de défi, Yoh remarqua de suite que Ren commençait à voir rouge, et calma le jeu.

"Ignore-le, c'est juste un rabat joie." déclara Horo.

"Aller mange un peu plus."suggéra Ryu.

"Euh, merci mais j'ai pas faim. Merci de m'avoir aider, mais je dois partir... je suis presser."répondit l'inconnu.

"Attends-tu veux qu'on t'aides?"proposa Yoh.

"C'est gentil, mais je dois le faire seule. Au revoir, et encore merci."

L'inconnu se leva, et adressa un sourire à tout le groupe, avant de s'en aller dans les bois. Devant la rivière, l'inconnu c'était arrêter et regardait la falaise en se frottant la tête.

"C'est vraiment haut! Bon je vais devoir continuer à partir d'ici."

"Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve."

L'inconnu se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller, et fit une grimace avant de reporter son attention sur la falaise.

"Je pari que c'est toi, qui a saboté le pont."

"Exact, allez bats toi!"enchaîna l'ennemi.

"Pas envie, et cela servirait strictement à rien de toute façon."

"Oh que si! Si je t'élime maintenant, cela fera un ennemi de moins, pour la seconde parti du tournoi."

Sans crier gare, l'homme se jeta sur l'inconnu qui esquiva l'attaque mais il repliqua et à cause de la chute, l'inconnu ne réussit pas à contenir toute l'attaque. Et se retrouva au bord de la rivière, Ray attaqua de nouveau, pour se protéger l'inconnu ce mit en garde et attendait l'impact... Après quelque seconde où l'inconnu ne senti aucune attaque, il ouvrit les yeux et vit quelqu'un qui c'était interposé.

"Tiens, je m'attendais pas à te trouver un premier ici, Ren."marmonna Horo.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois je suis plus rapide que vous, bande de ramollo."

"Eh oh!"râla Ryu.

"Bon on régle ça, vite fait. Et toi ça va?"demanda Yoh.

"Oui, ça peu aller."articula l'inconnu.

"Bien, 5 shaman au même endroit, ça fera ça de moins au tournoi."

Ray attaqua Yoh, qui le bloqua avec son OverSoul, et s'en perdre de temps Ryu attaqua à son tour, Ray se laissa pas faire et grâce à son Oversoul Arbalète, il riposta. Après une lutte acharné, Ray n'avait plus beaucoup de Furyukou, et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, et attaqua l'inconnu qui ne pouvait pas se déplacer.

"Attention!"s'écria Yoh.

L'inconnu avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, esquiva l'attaque en sautant dans la rivière, Yoh donna le coup final à Ray, qui tomba au sol, inconcient. Ren s'approcha au bord de la rivière.

"Tu sais pas te défendres, où quoi?"insinua Ren.

"Fait une chute de plusieurs mètre, enchainer par un plat sur l'eau, on verra si tu fais mieux!"répliqua l'inconnu.

Ren sauta dans la rivière pour rejoindre l'inconnu, et sans plus de cérémonie lui attrappa le bras, pour le faire sorti. Mais l'inconnu ce débattait furieusement, Yoh demanda à Ren de s'arrêter mais il n'écouta pas, et à force de se débattre, tout les deux tombèrent dans la rivière. Quand Ren réouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva perché au dessus de l'inconnu, dont la capuche était tombé durant la chute, de long cheveux noir jais au reflet bleu ondulait dans l'eau. Le rouge au joue, Ren se releva précipitament, sous le regard pétrifier de ses amis.

"Mais, tu es une..."bégaya Horo.

"Une fille!"

L'inconnu se releva, et regarda le groupe de garçon, les vêtements maintenant bien mouillée, coller un peu plus ça silhouette. Géner elle remit ça capuche sur la tête, deux esprits apparut derrièrent elle, prenant la forme de deux loups.

"Il vous faut des lunettes, bien sur que c'est une fille."

Le deuxième loup tapa le premier.

"C'est pas ça le problème, pauvre crétin d'Alma!"

"Ça fait mal, Anima! Mais alors c'est quoi le problème Kate?"

" Laisse tomber, ça vaudrez mieux."ajouta l'inconnu.

"Quel jolie, prénom."annonça Ryu.

" ..."

* * *

><p>Bon voilà fin du Chap 2, si vous avez des questions, ou des truc à dire n'hésiter pas. Je mords pas ^^.<p>

Anima : Moi oui par contre.

Kate : Non, t'as pas intérêt.

Alma : On peu même pas rigoler.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei. Seule Kate et ces esprits, m'appartiennent.

Note : Désoler c'est la premier fois que j'écris, sur ce site, donc je me mélange un peu les pinceaux, vraiment désolé. Sur ce, donne lecture.

Autre : Ce qui est en italique sont les pensés.

* * *

><p>Chap 3<p>

"Trop mignonne!"s'enthousiasma Ryu.

"T'arrêtes!"

Anima donna un coup à Ryu, pour qu'il redescende sur terre, Yoh regardait Kate et son deuxième fantôme.

"Bon on rentre au camp, j'ai envie de dormir."

"Moi, aussi je suis crever."déclara Ryu qui commençait à voir des cloches tourner.

"Allez tu viens Kate."annonça Horo.

"Euh, pourquoi?"demanda Kate.

"Bein, tu vas pas dormir seule dans cette forêt obscure quand même?"annonça Yoh.

"Moi ça me dérange pas, qu'elle dort ailleurs."lança Ren.

"Bon, d'accord je viens, au moins le temps de me sécher."

Yoh sourit et le groupe retourna au campement, Kate c'était installer le plus prés du feu pour se sécher, Horohoro c'était assoupi et Ryu regardait Kate de loin, pour pas s'attirer les foudres de ces deux fantômes gardiens.

"Ca risque pas de sécher comme tu fais." souffla Ren.

"La faute à qui si je suis trempé."trancha Kate.

"T'avais qu'a pas te débattre."

"Et toi, à pas attraper les gens comme tu le fais."conseilla t'elle.

"Pas de ma faute si tu es sensible."

"Tu veux que lui refasse le portrait à ce gamin."suggéra Anima.

"Pas la peine... Je suis crever, Alma."

Alma, le loup gris, apparru et se coucha à proximitter de Kate qui s'allongea sur lui, suivit de Anima qui se coucha à côtés.

"Pff."

"Gamin, croit pas t'en tirer comme ça, fais attention, les loups rôde dans les bois." menaça Anima.

"Pathétique, il ne pourrait même pas poser un croc sur moi."

Et c'est sur ces mots que Ren parti ce coucher. Le lendemain matin Horohoro fut le premier lever, à cause d'une apétisante odeur de poissons grillé, Kate se tenait devant le feu où elle cuisait le poissons.

"Ça change des baies!"affirma Yoh.

"Trop bon!"s'émerveilla Horo.

"Et c'est en quel honneur ceci?"lança Ren.

"Ren, soit pas méfiant."articula Ryu.

"C'est une shamane et qui te dis qu'elle n'aurait pas ajouter du poison."répondit Ren.

"On va mettre les points sur les 'i' maintenants! Je suis pas un lâche pour faire ça, et puis j'aurai rien à gagner à le faire, shamane ou pas shamane! Compris."

"Aller mange, c'est délicieux."proposa Yoh.

"Pas faim!"

Ren s'en alla s'adosser à un arbre, pendant que les autres déjeuner.

"Quel idiot ce Ren!"déclara Horo.

"Dit, Kate tu sais comment sortir d'ici?"demanda Yoh.

"De la forêt? Facile, si vous voulez je vous servirez de guide."

"Oh ouais! On va en fait sortir des bois!"s'exclama Horo.

"Tu es nôtre sauveuse Kate-chan!"s'écria joyeusement Ryu.

Le groupe se mit alors en marche, pendant le trajet Yoh demanda pourquoi Kate participer au tournoi des Shamans.

"J'ai une mision à accomplir, et pour ceci je dois devenir le Shaman King, beaucoup de gens espère beaucoup de moi, et je ne dois pas les décevoir. C'est tout."

"Je vois, ça te dirait de faire route avec nous au village des Paches."

"Yoh ?"prononça Ren.

"Je sais pas, sortons d'abord d'ici et on verra après."déclara Kate.

Après quelque minute de marche, le groupe arriva à la fin du bois, et un village était à proximitter. Arriver dans le village, un groupe de gens regarda étrangement le groupe de Shaman, qui s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant. Tout le monde manger à ça faim, Kate sourit et sorti s'aérer un peu.

"Quelque chose te tracasses?"demanda Anima.

"Non, pas vraiment... C'est juste que cela fessait longtemps, que j'avais pas vu des gens comme ça."répondit Kate.

"C'est vrai."

Kate resta un long moment dehors à regarder les nuages, elle aperçut un groupe étrange qui entra dans le restaurant, après quelque minute on commença à entendre des bruits bizarre, Kate en profita pour entré dans le restaurant, Yoh et les autres étaient toujours entrain de manger, et l'étrange groupe s'était installer pas loin. Ren était entrain de se commander quelque chose, quand l'un des hommes trouva amusant de le pousser.

_Kate : Mauvaise pioche._

En effet Ren ne supportant pas ceci, menaça l'homme, Yoh regardait attentivement, car au poignet des hommes il y avait une cloche oracle. L'un deux s'apporcha d'elle, et se posta à niveau de son visage.

"Que fait ici une fille aussi mignonne, avec des gars aussi naze."

_Très, très mauvaise pioche._"Ils sont mieux que vous en tout cas."répondit-elle au tac au tac.

"Kate-chan."murmura Ryu.

"Aller viens avec nous, on va s'amuser."

"Non merci."affirma Kate.

L'homme allait attrapper Kate, quand celle-ci donna un coup de pied au type, qui s'étala sur la table de son groupe.

"J'avais dit, non."souffla t-elle.

"Et si on s'en aller, avant que ça dégénère."suggéra Yoh.

"Bonne idé"

Tout le monde sortient alors du restaurant, et pendant que le groupe de Yoh marchait dans les allées du village, le groupe de Shaman du resto leur bloqua la route.

"Vous croyez qu'on aller vous laissez partir, bien gentiment."

"Et toi la gamine, je viens te rendre la monaie de ta pièce."

"Je crois qu'il te cause, Kate."marmonna Horo.

"Merci, j'avais deviner."

* * *

><p>Une petite review ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei. Seule Kate et ces esprits, m'appartiennent. (je vais devoir dire ça à chaque fois T-T)

Note : J'ai était rapide sur ce chap, je suis nul pour décrire les combats.

Autre : Ce qui est en italique sont les pensés.

* * *

><p>Chap 4<p>

"Vous pouvez vous poussez, du chemin."hasarda Yoh.

"Contre un petit combat pas de problème."répliqua l'homme.

"Ça tombe bien, t'avais envie de me défouler."trancha Ren.

"Ren."souffla Horo.

"Bien, c'est parfait."

"Je comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez vous battre, c'est stupide."protesta Kate.

"Disons que c'est pour s'amuser."répondit-il.

"C'est une raison stupide."affirma Kate.

"On va bien voir!"

L'homme attaqua le groupe, tout le monde esquiva et se prépara à combattre, quand Kate s'imposa.

"Ça vous dérange si je m'en occupe seule."demanda Kate.

"Pas du tout. On va regarder."affirma Yoh.

"Bonne chance Kate-chan."murmura Ryu.

"Merci."

Elle s'avança un peu plus des deux hommes, et défit sa capuche laissant tomber ses cheveux, deux mèches qui encadrer son visage était maintenu par des rubans sombre qu'elle défit, en prenant un à chaque main.

"Hahaha! Tu veux te battre avec ses rubans! C'est trop drôle."se moquant de Kate.

"C'est vrai que mon arme c'est briser il y a quelque temps, mais ceci sera suffisant pour vous battre."

"On va t'aplatir."s'écria t'il.

"Anima, Alma OverSoul!"annonça Kate.

Les deux esprits entrèrent dans le ruban, les deux hommes attaqua, Kate fonça vers eux, les rubans commençaient à briller et à voler en vrille. Quand elle eut dépasser les types, ils rigolèrent de n'avoir rien senti. Quand soudain leur habit tomba en lambeau, Kate leur montra les ruban qui c'était changer en deux petites épées.

"Comment?"s'étonna t-il.

"Ces rubans sont fait de fibre de métaux tresser, quand j'utilise l'OverSoul je peux changer leur forme à volonté. Et si on en rester là, pour le moment."

Les deux hommes prirent peur, et s'en allèrent sans la queue entre les jambes, Kate remettaient ses rubans à leur place, quand Ryu lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

"Tu as était fantastique, Kate-chan."déclara Ryu.

"Oh ça, c'était vraiment rien."plaisanta Kate.

"T'aurais pu nous dire que ton arme avait été casser."répliqua Yoh.

"Ah, c'est juste que j'avais oublier."

"Et il sont où les restes de ton arme."lança Ren.

"Parle lui meilleur!" s'énerva Alma.

"Et toi mêle toi de tes affaires." répliqua Anima.

"Bein, si tu veux les voir..."répondit Kate.

Elle commença à défaire la fermeture de son sweat, laissant apparaître un débardeur bleu d'ou tomber des débris métallique au sol.

"Les voilà."

"Elles sont en super mauvais état, pire que mon snowboard après une chute."affirma Horo.

"Mais c'est quoi ton arme?"tenta Ryu.

"Rien de spéciale, bon je vais aller voir si je peux le réparer."

"Et tu vas les réparer où, tes débris?"questionna Ren.

"Suis moi et tu verras bien."cracha t-elle.

Et sans demander son reste, Kate remis les débris sous son sweat et s'en alla dans la rue, le reste du groupe la regarder partir sans trop comprendre. Kate traversa au moins une vingtaine de rue, avant de trouver une ancienne forge abandonné de puis peu. Elle poussa la porte qui émis un long gémissement, une fois entrée, Kate ouvrit son sweat et déposa les débris sur la table. Kate commença son travail, faire fondre, ajouter du métal si il en manque, reformer l'arme, de temps en temps, elle tempestait soit après le marteau soit alors sur sa maladresse. Ren adossait à la porte, la regardait travailler, un coup de marteau mal placé, et Kate commença à hurler de douleur.

"Aie! C'est pas vrai, ça fait un mal de chien."

Elle souffla sur son doigt meurtri, une larme commença à perler ces yeux bleu, Kate prit le marteau et le balança vers la porte. Ren le vit arriver et l'évita de justesse, Kate redressa le regard vers lui.

"Ça va pas de lancer ça vers moi."hurla Ren. "Mais tu pleures?"

"Ouais et alors, tu peux te moquer je m'en fous, après tout t'es comme les autres. Alors vas-y, n'hésite pas, je sais que t'en meures d'envie!"enchaîna Kate.

C'est limite si elle l'avait pas hurler, les yeux embuaient de larme, elle dériva les yeux vers le sol. Ren s'approcha d'elle, et lui saissit par le menton, de façon à l'avoir bien en face.

"Premièrement : Je suis pas ton défouloir, alors t'arrête ou tu le regretteras!

Deuxièmement : Moi c'est Ren, je suis pas comme les autres débiles que t'a rencontrer!

Troisièmement : Si tu veux pleurer, fait le, mais m'embête pas avec tes histoires!

C'est claire!"prononça-t-il d'un air menaçant.

"… C'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je suis pas sourde."

Ren lâcha alors Kate, qui se leva et parti récupérer son arme réparer, et le rangea dans son sweat.

"J'ai quand même une question, pourquoi t'es venu?" articula t-elle.

"Une simple coïncidence."

"Je vois. Bon j'ai fini, on va pouvoir rejoindre les autres."

Ren sans rien dire, ouvrit la marche, suivit de Kate, le chemin se déroula dans un grand silence, ils arrivèrent finalement là où Yoh et les autres attendaient.

"Alors tu l'as réparer?" demanda Yoh.

"Bien, sur."

"Alors Kate-chan, tu reste avec nous?"questionna Ryu, en espérant une réponse positive.

"J'ai bien réfléchi, et … je suis partante, c'est mieux que de voyager seule."

"Yes, Kate-chan."

"Bon, alors en route."déclara Yoh.

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe recruta un nouveau membre dans leur équipe, et ils partirent alors à la recherche du village des Paches.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, les prochains chapitres seront pas posté aussi régulièrement que les autres, à cause de mes cours, mais je vais continuer quand même. ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei. Seule Kate et ces esprits, m'appartiennent.

Note : Voici la suite et n'hésiter pas à donner vôtre avis, et même des conseils.

Autre : Ce qui est en italique sont les pensés.

* * *

><p>Chap 5<p>

"J'en peux plus, il est loin le prochain village."râla Horo.

"D'après Amidamaru, c'est plus très loin."déclara Yoh.

"J'ai trop chaud!"

"Arrête de te plaindre et avance!"cria Ren.

"Tu veux la bagarre!"répliqua Horo

"Boss..."

"Laisse les, ils s'amusent."répondit Yoh, avec un sourire.

"Pas du tout!"s'exclama Ren et Horo.

"C'est toujours comme ça, vos voyages."questionna Kate.

"Ouais, au moins on s'ennuie pas."répondit Yoh.

"Tu m'étonnes..."

"Dit Kate-chan, t'as pas chaud sous ta capuche?"hasarda Ryu.

"Ouais, un peu, mais j'y suis habituer."

"Mais pourquoi tu la portes?"demanda Horo.

" … Euh, regarde le village!"en changeant de sujet.

"A boire!" s'écria Horo, avant de foncer à vive allure.

"Pfiou..."souffla Kate.

"Oh, il est déjà arriver."s'exclama Yoh.

"Mais, c'est quoi ce village?"se demande Ren.

En effet le village où ils venaient d'atterrir n'étais pas banale, tout le monde était entrain d'essayait de vendre leur babiole, aussitôt étaient-ils arriver que plusieurs personnes les harcela. Yoh en choisit un hôtel, au hasard, et tout le groupe commencèrent alors à s'y installer, chacun avait ça chambre, Ryu et Horo se battaient entre eux au flipper, Yoh s'était confortablement installer.

"Tu viens jouer, Ren?"demanda Horo.

"Non."

"Ça c'est direct, … mais où est Kate-chan"

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle revenait dans un instant, mais ça fait un moment maintenant."répondit Yoh.

"Yoh-dono, elle est derrière la porte."déclara Amidamaru.

"Ah?"

"Elle sait pas ouvrir une porte, ou quoi?"insinua Ren.

"Je t'ai entendu! Je sais ouvrir une porte, mais j'ai pas envie de rentré."cria Kate de derrière la porte.

"Pourquoi?"questionna Horo.

"Hahaha! Si pouvait voir, vous comprendrez!"pouffa Alma.

"Je vais lui ouvrir."enchaîna Ryu.

"Non!"s'écria Kate.

Trop tard, Ryu avait ouvert la porte, laissant ainsi apparaître, Kate dans une robe de chambre, donner par l'hotel, les cheveux lâche, qui lui tomber jusqu'au hanche, et ses yeux briller grâce à la lumière de la lune.

"Trop jolie."murmura Ryu.

"Arrête de te moquer de moi!"ordonna Kate.

"Ryu à raison, tu devrais t'habiller plus comme ça."encouragea Horo.

"Non j'aimes pas, c'est super embarrassant."

"Et pourquoi?"demanda Yoh.

Kate ne répondit pas, et saisit une couverture qui traîner, pour si mettre dessous.

"Elle préfère cacher son visage, chercher pas."répondit Alma.

"Et toi pas à le dire."dit Anima.

"Mais pourquoi?"déclara Horo.

"J'aime pas qu'on me regarda, car à chaque fois c'est la même rengaine : « C'est une fille, alors elle faible. », « Abandonne le tournoi, tu es trop fragile. »! Alors j'en ai marre et je me cache pour plus entendre ce genre de chose."raconta Kate.

"Si ça peux te rassurer, Anna est une fille et je dois avouer qu'elle est assez effrayante."dit Yoh.

"Ça c'est vrai, ma soeur et pas mal aussi dans son genre."ajouta Horo.

"Et la soeur de Ren, Jun, c'est aussi ce débrouiller."affirma Ryu.

"Tu vois. Alors ça serres plus à rien de ce cacher."

"Merci, les gars."murmura Kate.

"Et puis, il n'y a que les faibles qui se cachent, donc si tu veux prouver que t'es forte arrête de te cacher."lança Ren.

"Je vois..."

Elle souleva la couverture laissant apparaître son visage souriant, les garçons rigolèrent, et démarra dans la minute qui suit une bataille de polochon, lançait par Horohoro, et après une rude bataille tout le monde parti ce couché. Ren dans sa chambre, fixait la lune depuis sa fenêtre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, bochama?"demanda Bason.

"Rien de spéciale, Bason."répondit Ren.

_Cette Kate... je suis sur qu'elle cache quelque chose... Elle assez débrouillarde quand même, je crois pas qu'elle est si faible que ça... et ces cheveux... Non stop, elle a de beau cheveux, point barre! Et Ryu, Horohoro qui la trouver jolie, m'importe quoi! Le seul truc d'assez jolie c'est ces yeux bleu... Bleu comme le ciel... Oh la! J'arrête ou je vais devenir comme ces deux légumes de Horo et Ryu ,bon je vais me coucher._

Dans la chambre de Kate, Anima brutaliser Alma, tandis que Kate les regardaient faire, l'esprit ailleurs.

"Eh oh! Redescends sur terre Kate!"cria Anima à l'encontre de Kate.

"Mmh... Quoi?"

"A quoi tu penses?"demanda Alma.

"Je me disait que c'était des chics types..."

"Je t'arrête de suite! Ça sert à rien de s'attacher à eux, car au tournoi tu risque de les combattres. Et pour accomplir ton objectif, tu dois absolument être Shaman King! N'oublie pas Kelly!"trancha Anima.

Kate regarda Anima avec de gros yeux, c'est vrai... elle devait le faire, et rien devait l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif, absolument rien, son regard se durcit.

"J'ai pas oublier! Je lui ai promis et je le ferais, t'inquiète pas pour ça!"répliqua Kate.

Kate regarda son arme, c'est pas juste en ce défendant qu'elle y arrivera, il faudra bien qu'un jour cette arme soit de nouveau couverte de sang, le plus tard serait le mieux. Elle regarda une dernière fois la lune, avant de rejoindre le monde des songes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei. Seule Kate et ces esprits, m'appartiennent.

Note : Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents.

Autre : Ce qui est en italique sont les pensés.

* * *

><p>Chap 6<p>

"C'est quand même mieux en bus!"s'enthousiasma Yoh.

"Ouais, on marche moins!"dit Horo.

"J'en connais une qui préférerai marcher."répliqua Ren.

"Pauvre Kate-chan."répondit Ryu.

"C'est vraiment pas malin, de pas nous avoir dit que t'avais le mal de transport."déclara Horo.

"C'est bon! N'en rajoute pas! Ou je te fais le résumer du p'tit déj sur toi!"enchaîna Kate.

"Non merci..."murmura Horo.

"Mais alors tu fessais comment sur de long trajet?"demande Ryu.

"Je montais sur un de mes OverSouls... Je pense que je vais arrêter de causer..."

"T'as pas intérêt de faire ce que je pense."hurla Ren.

"La ferme! Je me retiens!"

Dans le car, Ryu et Horohoro s'amuser au devinette pendant le trajet, ce que Ren trouver stupide, Kate essayer de ne pas penser du tout, et attendez avec impatience l'arrêt. Et au bout d'une heure le car s'arrêta, inutile de dire que tout le monde laissa passer Kate s'en rechigner, de peur de qu'elle ne leur fasse un résumer de ce qu'elle avait avalée, même Ren ne disait rien.

"Ça va mieux?"questionna Yoh.

"Ouais... le pire et passer."

"Pendant ce temps, je suis aller me renseigné, le prochain village il faudra traverser les montagnes."déclara Ren.

"Oh ouais! Qui dit montagne, signifie neige et qui dit neige signifie, SNOWBOARD!"s'écria joyeusement Horo.

Tout le monde : …

"Si c'est pour te perdre c'est même pas en rêve."répliqua Ren.

"Dit tu m'apprendrais à faire du snow...?"hasarda Kate.

"Kate-chan tu vas pas t'y mettre?"s'exclama Ryu.

"Ouai je t'apprendrais! Tu verras c'est géniale!"ajouta Horo.

Ren se frappa le front, et Yoh rigolait, le groupe prient alors la direction de la montagne, ils arrivèrent vers un coin enneigé, Horo dégaina son Snowboard, et commença une première descente pour montrer à Kate, qui regardait attentivement, puis ce fut son tour, inutile de préciser que tout le monde rigola d'elle, quand elle perdu l'équilibre dès qu'elle avait accrocher le snowboard. Horo donner tellement d'explication, que Kate ne comprenait plus rien, et le moment de se lancer arriva, Kate hésita.

"Si tu le sens pas, t'es obliger de le faire."

"Yoh, a raison et puis tu risque de te faire mal."répondit Ryu.

"Mais, non! Elle peux le faire, souviens toi de ce que j'ai dit."répliqua Horo.

"_Il en a de bonne, j'ai rien compris. _Euh..."bégaya Kate.

"Laissez tomber, elle le fera pas."ajouta Ren.

"C'est sur, si vous la décourager!"cria Horo.

Horo était entrain de s'énerver après Ren, Kate les regarda un instant et détourna le regard vers la descente, elle pourrait d'envie de le faire, juste pour que Ren est tord, mais d'un autre côté, il faut l'avouer elle avait les chocottes... Horo commençait à gesticuler, à cause de Ren qui commençait à s'énerver, et par inadvertance donna un coup dans le dos de Kate, qui commença donc la glissade.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Kate!"s'écria Yoh.

"Kate-chan!"hurla Ryu.

"Oups!"murmura Horo.

"Boulet..."prononça Ren.

Kate descendit, malgré elle, la pente enneiger, perdant rapidement l'équilibre, elle chuta et roula quelque mètre plus loin. Le reste du groupe descendit prudemment pour rejoindre Kate qui ne bouger plus. Arriver à sa hauteur, Yoh lui demandait comment ça aller, tandis que Ren essayait de tuer Horo.

"Ça va, plus de peur que de mal. Désoler Horohoro, mais je pense pas recommencer de si tôt."répondit-elle.

Elle se releva immédiatement est frotta ces vêtements pour faire tomber la neige, Ren la regardait faire, jusqu'à ce quelque chose ne l'intrigue, un petit détail rouge...

"Kate tu saignes."déclara t-il.

"Ah bon..."s'interrogea Kate.

Kate suiva le regard doré de Ren jusqu'au problème, en effet un tache de sang commençait à grossir au niveau de ces côtes, tout le monde le vient également.

"Kate-chan est blesser!"sanglota Ryu.

"C'est bon Ryu, ça dois pas être si grave."répondit-elle.

Et comme pour le rassurait Kate, ouvrit son sweat, où le sang était plus vif sur son débardeur.

"Tu réfléchiras avant de parler."déclara Ren.

"Mais j'ai raison."renchérit-elle.

Elle détacha un de ses rubans et se fit un bandage sur la blessure.

"Et voilà!"

"Peu être, mais au prochain village, t'iras voir un médecin."rétorqua Yoh.

"Si tu veux."

Elle referma son sweat, Alma apparu et regarda Kate qui monta sur son dos, en s'allongeant.

"Je préfère voyager ainsi que en snowboard."ajouta-t-elle.

"T'as pas une petite place, j'ai la flemme de marcher."implora Horo.

"J'ai une meilleur idée! Tout le monde grimpe."répondit Kate joyeusement.

"T'es sur qu'il y a assez de place."demanda Yoh.

"Bien sur allez, monter!"

Tout le monde monta sur l'OverSoul de Kate, c'était moins fatigant de voyager ainsi, Horo taquiner Kate pour qu'elle accélère, ce qu'elle fit s'en tarder, le groupe s'accrocha du mieux qu'il pouvait pour pas tomber. Et au bout de quelque minutes de course à plein régime, Alma s'arrêta sans prévenir, ce qui eût pour effet que tout le monde chuta violemment au sol, Yoh avait atterrit la tête la première, Ryu et Horo eux ont fait un roulé boulet un peu plus loin, Kate, elle fut rattraper par l'OverSoul de Ren, qui a vrai dire ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Pourquoi ton fantôme c'est arrêter d'un coup ?"s'écria Ren.

"Aucune idée. Alma c'est quoi le problème?"demanda Kate.

Le dit, Alma, regardait ailleurs sans faire attention à son maître, Kate remarqua de suite qu'une étrange lueur briller dans ces yeux, de la peur... Kate s'approcha d'Alma et lui tapota le dos, en signe de compassion, Alma posa son museau sur l'épaule de Kate, qui commençait elle aussi à avoir peur.

"J'ai compris Alma... T'inquiète ça ira. Yoh, on peut continuer, s'il te plaît."

"Euh...oui."balbutia Yoh.

Kate ouvrit la marche, Ren la regardait étrangement, mais ne dit rien et tout le monde repris la marche. Arriver au village Yoh insita pour que Kate aies voir un médecin , se qui n'était pas facile, puisque Kate était tétue, finalement ce fut Anima qui lui fit changer d'avis, Horo avait essayait de la féliciter, mais Anima, pas commode, le menaçait d'en faire son repas.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei. Seule Kate et ces esprits, m'appartiennent.

Note : Et voilà le nouveau chap, en espérant que ça vous plait.

Autre : Ce qui est en italique sont les pensés.

* * *

><p>Chap 7<p>

"Pourquoi, je dois rester cloué, ici?"demanda Kate.

"C'est le médecin qui la décider."répondit Yoh.

"Et ça va pas nous mettre en avance."

"Ren, sans coeur! C'est pas de la faute de Kate-chan."s'écria Ryu.

"Eh oh! C'est pas de ma faute! Ok!"ajouta Horo.

"Ah bon, c'est toi qui la pousser, il me sembler."répliqua Ryu.

"C'est bon, c'était un accident!"

"Dans tout les cas ne t'inquiète pas, tu sortiras dans deux jours."dit Yoh.

"Je sais... Mais c'est embêtant pour nôtre voyage."répliqua Kate.

"Mais non, au moins on va se reposer."rassura Yoh.

"T'inquiète pas Kate-chan, on viendra te tenir compagnie. Et à tour de rôle!"déclara Ryu.

"Ok! C'est qui le premier!"déclara Horo.

"On va tirer à la courte paille."expliqua Yoh.

"Je commence!"indiqua Horo.

"Ah moi."annonça Ryu.

"C'est fait!"répondit Yoh.

"Euh Ren, tu tires pas?"demanda Horo.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi!"

"Je te toute façon il n'est reste plus qu'un on va comparer."lança Yoh.

"Zut, c'est pas moi."énonça Horo.

"Moi, non plus..."râla Ryu.

"N'y moi... Ce qui veux dire..."ajouta Yoh.

Yoh, Horo et Ryu se retournèrent vers Ren, avec un sourire machiavélique, Kate les regardait en se demandant ce qui se passer.

"Ren, c'est toi qui t'y colle!"déclara Horo.

"C'est hors de question!"protesta Ren.

"T'as pas le choix."affirma Yoh.

Et pour vraiment le faire comprendre à Ren, tout le reste du groupes partirent en courant, laissant Ren et Kate seul dans la chambre, une aura meurtrière émanait de Ren, qui se jurer de leur tordre le cou. Kate regarda Ren qui s'agiter, et finalement il s'installa sur une chaise sans dire un mot. Kate un peu gêner par se silence pesant, commençait à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, et hésita à briser le silence.

"Tu vas continuer ça longtemps."répliqua Ren.

"Euh... Désoler que tu dois rester ici, avec moi."s'excusa Kate.

"Pff... Je m'en fiches de toute façon."

"Tu es un vrai ronchon, continue comme ça et la chance t'abandonneras."

"Je crois pas en la chance."

"Moi, non plus, mais ça c'était il y a longtemps. En faite jusqu'à se jour de pluie..."

Elle regarda le plafond et se tue, Ren la regarda un instant, et attendit qu'elle se remette à parler. Mais à la place elle redescendit son regard bleu et les plongea dans les yeux de Ren, qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

"Tes yeux... Ça me rappelle quelqu'un que j'apprécier beaucoup."déclara t-elle.

"E... Et alors!"bégaya Ren.

"Tiens t'as buger?"

"Pas du tout!"

"Hahahaha!"

Ren rougissait d'embarras face à l'hilariter de Kate, qui se s'arrêter plus. Pendant se temps à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, Yoh se reposait près d'un arbre, et aperçut quelqu'un entrait dans le bâtiment, Ryu l'avait lui aussi aperçut et tapota l'épaule d'Horo qui se retourna. De retour dans la chambre Ren bouder et Kate le regardait en espérant qui arrête, mais celui-ci se sentant observer explosa.

"Mais c'est pas possible, un coup tu ris et quelque seconde plus tard, tu es comme quelqu'un d'autre! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça?"

"… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Mon oeil, hier tu m'envoyais balader et maintenant tu rigoles! Tu te fous de nous où quoi, moi je suis pas naïf comme Yoh!"

"La ferme! Si t'étais à ma place tu ferais la même chose, je suis pas comme vous, qui avait juste du montrer de quoi vous étiez capable pour participer au tournoi! Moi j'ai du survivre, j'ai du perdre des tas de chose pour avancer! Alors arrêtes!"

"Qu'es ce que tu crois! Moi aussi j'en est bavais! Alors déballe ton sac et on verras bien?"enchaîna Ren.

Soudain durant cette discutions, on tapa à la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant leur querelle, et Ren alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face un grand homme balafrer, par l'encadrure de la porte, Kate parvenait à voir une partie de son visage, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"Ren! Attention!"

"Crève, ascocier du diable!"

En bas Yoh regardait la fenêtre qui venait de se briser, Kate venait de sauter en entraînant Ren avec elle, un homme sembler les suivre de près. Ryu les attrapa au vol, aussitôt sur la terre ferme Ren dégaina son arme.

"Qu'es ce que tu veux?"

"Fais gaffe!"avertit Alma.

"T'inquiète je vais le battre, à moi tout seul."

"NON!"hurla Kate.

Kate se leva d'un bond et attaqua Ren et se positionna entre les deux hommes, au grand étonnement de Yoh et des autres.

"Qu'es ce qui te prends!"cria Ren.

"T'APPROCHE PAS DE SE TYPE, NI VOUS AUTRE!"

"Kate!"appela Yoh.

"RECULER!"cria t-elle.

"Tiens un monstre comme toi veux les protéger? Ça me fais bien rire?"

"La ferme!"

Kate dégaina son arme, qui était une sorte d'éventail en métal et se lança avec acharnement sur le type, qui riposta aisément, et jeta violemment Kate au sol. Horo et Ryu se lancèrent pour secourir Kate, mais l'ennemi les évita.

"Je vois vous êtes donc des complices de se fugitif?"

"Fugitif?"questionna Horo.

L'ennemi les envoya valser plus loin, et saissisa Kate par la gorge pour la soulevait à sa hauteur.

"Je me demande quand même comment, une fille aussi chétif que toi, à pu s'échapper après que je me suis occuper de ta copine... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà... Ah oui, Kelly."

Kate se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'ennemi et recula, tout en le fixant.

"C'est ma vie que tu veux, Gardien, alors évite de mêler des innocents dans nôtre conflit! T'as compris, meurtrier!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei. Seule Kate et ces esprits, m'appartiennent.

Note : Désoler c'est la premier fois que j'écris, sur ce site, donc je me mélange un peu les pinceaux, vraiment désolé. Sur ce, donne lecture.

Autre : Ce qui est en italique sont les pensés.

* * *

><p>Chap 8<p>

"Un meurtrier?"questionna Ryu.

"Hahahaha! C'est quoi ce regard que tu me lance, Kate! Je ne fais que mon boulots, traquer et éliminer les êtres dangereux comme toi. C'est de ta faute si ta copine et morte, vous n'aviez qu'a pas vous enfuir."répliqua le gardien.

"Désoler, mais pour accomplir ma mission, je devais partir, et compte pas m'en empêchais."répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

"Les créatures de ton espèces, ne savent que mentir et se jouer des humains! Assume la sentence de tes ancêtres et CREVE!"

L'ennemi se lança sur Kate, Yoh et Ren para l'attaque et le repoussa. L'ennemi rigola et commença à sourire, laissant apparaître ses dents pointu.

"Et la protégeant, vous avez signer vôtre arrêt de mort!"

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi, vous avez fait ça!"demanda Kate.

"C'est simple, on est ami et c'est une raison suffisante."déclara Yoh.

"Moi, j'ai un coup à régler avec lui."répondit Ren.

"Non! Il va vous tuer, il ne connait aucune pitié, c'est un veritable chasseur! Et... et je ne veux pas que vous mourriez pour le salut de mes confrères!"enchaîna Kate.

"Laisse tomber, on est remonter à bloc contre ce type."trancha Ren.

"Ouai on va lui faire ça fête!"ajouta Horo.

"Non... Je vous en empêcherez!"hoqueta Kate.

Kate allait les attaquer, pour les empêchaient de combattre, mais Ren fut plus rapide et lui donna un coup dans la nuque.

"Et pourquoi, t'as fais ça!"lança Ryu.

"Pour pas qu'elle nous gêne."déclara Ren.

"Ok, c'est vous contre moi!"rigola le gardien.

… _Mon clan, bannit et condamner à être bloquer dans la forêt, les gardien qui les surveilles et exécute ce qui essaye de s'échapper, à la loi qui a était faite pour ne punir... De quoi déjà... Ah oui, un des ancêtre de notre clan, il y a 300 ans, à assassiner le chef d'un clan allier, en nous considérant comme des monstres, nous avons été exilé pour l'éternité... Une erreur, mais on ne pouvait pas le prouver... Quand l'ancien nous raconter ça, Kelly et moi imaginons notre vie, si cette injustice débile n'avait pas eu lieu, une vrai liberté, pas être restreint sur un petit territoire, connaître le monde. Et c'est sur cette soif de liberté qu'on c'est entraîner, Kelly la bagarreuse, la meilleur guerrière du village, et moi ça meilleur amie, fille chétive et pleurnicharde. On reçut du village les deux fantômes guerrier les plus puissant du village, Kelly avait Anima et moi Alma. On c'est entraîner continuellement et on se penser prête... Mais rien ne pouvait nous préparer à ça, durant une nuit, où il pleuvait à un gros torrent, nous nous sommes enfui, dans l'espoir de devenir Shaman King pour réparer l'injustice que nôtre clan à subit, on se retrouva traquer comme des bêtes, un des gardien nous attaqua, durant le combats Kelly me protégea d'un coup mortelle, en l'encaissant, j'avais réussi à m'enfuir avec elle, loin du Gardien. Elle perdait du sang et moi aussi, d'une main faible, ses yeux dorée perdant de leur lueur, elle me demanda de continuer seule, moi la plus faible, je n'avais aucune chance... Elle mourut dans mes bras et reçut son fantôme gardien pour m'aquitter de ma tâche, et j'avais même du me résoudre à abandonner son corps et de traîner le miens, meurtri dans les bois les plus sombres. J'avais survécu, à un grand prix, deux vie, puisque la mienne c'est détruite ce jour là, je me suis forger un masque au caractère de Kelly pour continuait, cachant mes pleures et mes sentiments... Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise... Pardon._

Kate repris doucement connaissance, et leva ces yeux vers la bataille, ses amis combattait toujours, mais ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, le Gardien commença alors à effectuer la même attaque qui avait tuer Kelly, animer par le remord, Kate s'interposa et réussi à retourner l'attaqua contre son propriétaire, se qui permit au groupe de donner le coup finale.

"T'aurais du rester par terre."souffla Ren.

"Non, pas cette fois-ci!"confia Kate.

"… Tu as changer... Kate... Mais savoure bien cette petite victoire... car elle sera de courte durer..."

Soudain la terre se mit à trembler, et le Gardien disparu sans laisser de trace. Kate lança un regard furieux sur les garçons.

"Vous êtes des idiots, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer."

"Mais non, on est balèze!"rigola Ryu.

"Et puis je ne vois pas de problème, il est parti donc tout va bien."affirma Yoh.

"Bande d'idiot."

Kate fondit en larme, des larmes de soulagement, Yoh rigola, et d'un coup Anima apparu devant les garçons avec Alma.

"Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait."annonça Anima.

"Oh ce n'était rien."répliqua Yoh.

"Vous comprenez pas, vous venez de battre le pire cauchemar de Kate! C'est à cause de lui, qu'elle c'est renfermmer sur elle même."raconta Alma.

Kate pleurait toujours, Ren la regarda un instant avant d'ajouter.

"C'est donc ton vrai visage."

"Snifff... Ouai une grosse pleurnicharde."sanglota t-elle.

Tout le monde rigola de ceci, le soir dans la chambre d'hôpital, Kate leur raconta la totalité de son histoire, Ryu et Horo fondaient en larme.

"Sniff, tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance."

"Bien sur que si, puisque je vous aies rencontrer."confia Kate.

Sur cette déclaration, Ryu sauta sur Kate pour lui faire un câlin accompagner de Horo et de Yoh. Au cours de la soirée, Ren était sorti s'aérer l'esprit, l'air étais frais, quand soudain il ressenti une présence à ces côtés.

"Qu'es ce que tu fiches ici?"

"Je t'ai vu partir, et je me suis demander si ça aller?"répondit Kate.

"Bien sur que oui, pour qui me prends-tu."

Kate s'installa à ces côtés, Ren fut un peu surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître, tout les deux fixer la lune.

"Ren?"

"Quoi?"

"Je voulais te dire... euh merci. Tu sais pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui..."

"… Je n'ai fait que combattre un ennemi."

"Non, pour moi, tu as fais plus que ça."

Kate souri, hélas la fatigue, la gagna rapidement, et s'endormi sur l'épaule de Ren, qui commencer à devenir rouge comme une tomate, mais finalement ne bougea pas, trouvant que la présence de Kate n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, mais au contraire... agréable. Ren regarda le visage assoupi de Kate, puis doucement il passa sa main dans ces cheveux de jais, et replaça de sorte à dégageait le visage de Kate, et Ren aperçut un petit sourire se dessiner sur ce visage.


End file.
